


Mistmobile

by unsettled



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But. It does have seats that slide back, really far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistmobile

It's a pretty stupid car. Sure, it looks cool, but when you get down to it, it's just a souped up car - it doesn't actually *do* anything.

Kind of like himself.

But. It does have seats that slide back, really far. And if you lower the back of the seat ... it's a good thing there are tinted windows, cause right now Red Mist is demonstrating some skills Kick Ass never would have guessed at, and there's got to be something wrong with getting more - getting better - head from his ... his fucking _sidekick_ than his girlfriend.


End file.
